Organization XIII and the OtherWorlder
by TotalDramaKingdomHearts
Summary: After a mission to Miracle City, Roxas is followed back to the castle by El Tigre. Meanwhile, Sartana has an evil plan. Humor, adventure, and awesomeness follow.
1. A Portal, a Plan, and a Plot

Chapter 1 – A Portal, a Plan, and a Plot

**Miracle City**

Roxas: Well, Axel, looks like we've finished our mission here.

(Roxas and Axel stand atop a giant volcano, looking out at a city full of crime and villainy)

Axel: Yeah, Roxas. Let's open up a portal and head back to The World That Never Was.

(Axel extends his hand and a corridor or darkness opens)

Axel: Let's not dawdle now, Roxas.

(Axel steps through the portal)

(Roxas goes to follow, but two people appear behind him)

El Tigre: Stop! No one commits an act of crime and gets away with it! Not while El Tigre has anything to say about it!

Frieta: Yeah, and I will help him!

(Roxas summons his Keyblade)

Frieta: Sorry dude, you're on your own!

(Frieta runs away)

El Tigre: So, who are you anyway? I haven't seen you in Miracle City before!

Roxas: Umm… My name is of no importance?

El Tigre: All right. My short attention span wouldn't have remembered it anyway.

Roxas: Yeah, I'm on a tight schedule, so I really need to be going.

El Tigre: WAIT!

Roxas: What?

El Tigre: You're still a bad guy! And I fight bad guys1

Roxas: Listen, I really don't have time for this. Maybe another day, all right?

(Roxas steps through the corridor)

El Tigre: Not so fast!

(El Tigre follows him through the corridor)

**Sartana's Lair**

Sartana: So, El Tigre has gone through this portal? Do you know what this means, Jango?

Jango: Um, not really.

Sartana: (slaps forehead) Of course you wouldn't.

Jango: Could you please tell me what it means?

Sartana: It means that we have some planning to do.

Jango: Do I have to help?

Sartana: Why are you my sidekick?

Jango: Because you love me.

(Sartana looks around nervously)

Jango: Right?

Sartana: Umm….

**Rivera's Apartment**

(Frieta runs into the Rivera's apartment)

Rodolfo: Frieta! Where is Manny?

Grandpapi: Yes, we were going to create evil!

Rodolfo: What?

Grandpapi: I ah-mean, we are ah-going to do… Something that rhymes with evil!

Rodolfo: Oh, yes, I buy that!

Frieta: Guys! Calm down!

Rodolfo: Yes, Frieta, where is Manny?

Grandpapi: Tell us, girl!

Frieta: Well, there were these two guys in black coats. One of them had spiky red hair and used a lot of fire with these pointy circle things.

Rodolfo: Chakrams?

Frieta: Sure, yeah! And there was this other guy with a sword that looked like a key and he had spiky brown hair!

Grandpapi: A key? A key-sword?

Frieta: Yeah, why not? And they fought this big monster thing! And than they went to the volcano, and the fire guy made a door of dark stuffs…

Rodolfo and Grandpapi: A corridor of darkness?

Frieta: WHO CARES? Anyway, he went through the portal, and Manny and me confronted the other guy. I left to go get help (not because I was scared), but Manny went through the portal after him!

(Rodolfo's face paled)

Grandpapi: What does this mean?

Rodolfo: It means that Manny is in grave trouble.

Frieta: Oh great, like we don't get enough of that around here?

**The Castle That Never Was**

Saïx: Axel, where is Roxas?

Luxord: Yes, he's late. And I, knowing a thing or two about time, know that he never takes this long to return back.

Axel: Listen guys, I really don't know. He was right behind me.

Saïx Is it possible that you two were followed?

Axel: Well…

Luxord: Oh! Good show, man!

Saïx: This is imperatively bad! Superior will be hearing about this!

Zexion: Oh, hey guys. What's up?

Axel: Zex, do me a huge favor! Trap Saïx in an illusion!

Saïx: What are you saying, Lea? This is conspiracy!

Axel: Nothing you haven't already planned, Isa!

Zexion: Okay, here we go!

(Axel knocks Saïx unconscious and Zexion traps him in an illusion)

Luxord: This is quite interesting.

Axel: Luxord, you watch over Saïx, okay?

Luxord: Why?

Axel: Because I'll pay you!

Luxord: Quite a risky gamble. One I take.

Zexion: What about me?

(Roxas comes running out of the portal, closely followed by El Tigre)

Roxas: Oh no! You followed me!

(El Tigre has a strain on his heart from the corridor of darkness)

El Tigre: And I shall continue too!

(Axel, Luxord, and Zexion look on in amazement and horror as El Tigre pursues Roxas)

Axel: Well, Zexion, we're going to chase those guys.

**Please review! There is more humor, adventure, and evil to follow soon!**


	2. A Mission, a Betrayl, and Blackmail

**Chapter 2 – A Mission, a Betrayal, and Blackmail**

**Rivera's Apartment**

Grandpapi: Rodolfo? What does this mean?

Rodolfo: I have heard of these people before.

Frieta: So? Who are they?

Rodolfo: I believe they are called Organization XIII. They have occasionally shown up in Miracle City fighting these monsters.

Grandpapi: So they just show up, fight the monsters, and leave?

Rodolfo: Yes, but they are very powerful and dangerous when confronted.

Frieta: So, Manny could be in danger?

Rodolfo: No. Manny is definitely in danger.

Grandpapi: So what now?

Rodolfo: We need to find a way to get to them, wherever they are.

**Marluxia's Greenhouse**

Larxene: Well, Marluxia, guess I'll see you later.

Marluxia: Why? Where are you going?

(Larxene summons a corridor of darkness)

Larxene: I have a mission to go to on.

**The Castle That Never Was**

(Roxas turns around to face El Tigre)

Roxas: Why did you follow me here?

El Tigre: Because I need to know whom you are, and what you were doing in Miracle City!

Roxas: Well, you really can't be here! You need to back to Miracle City!

El Tigre: Not until you answer me!

Roxas: You're going back, one way or another!

(Roxas draws Keyblade and charges El Tigre)

(El Tigre sidesteps)

El Tigre: I will figure out who you are! This, I swear!

(Roxas hits him with Keyblade)

El Tigre: But now I will live to fight you later! This, I swear!

(El Tigre runs away)

**Elsewhere In the Castle**

Axel: Which way did they run?

Zexion: I don't know, I was busy following you!

Axel: Hey, maybe Xion will know!

Zexion: Dude, you're fixated on her!

Axel: Am not!

Zexion: Listen, Leaxeus is right over there! Let's ask him!

Axel: Fine! Yo, Lexaeus!

(Leaxeus turns toward him and grunts)

Leaxeus: Yes?

Zexion: Did you see Roxas run past with a strange character?

Leaxeus: No.

Axel: Crap!

(Leaxeus looks confused)

Leaxeus: Why?

(Zexion sighs)

Zexion: You tell him, Axel.

Axel: Fine. An other-worlder followed him here.

(Leaxeus shows a look of shock)

Leaxeus: Oh no!

Axel: Yeah, and the Superior will have us turned into Dusks if he finds out!

Leaxeus: I'll watch out for them.

Zexion: Damn! More than two words! I'm impressed!

(Leaxeus shoves Zexion down)

Leaxeus: Very funny, moron.

**The Grey Area**

(Luxord stands vigil over Saïx)

Luxord: What are you thinking of, my x-faced ally?

(Larxene enters a corridor of darkness into the Grey Area)

Larxene: LUXORD! What is Saïx doing unconscious on the floor?

Luxord: Um, he got tired from his last mission so he went to sleep?

Larxene: I didn't know that he even WENT on missions!

(Luxord waits nervously, scared of Larxene)

Larxene: Well I guess Superior's favorite doesn't get all the perks he wants!

(Luxord sighs)

Luxord: Yes, and I'm watching over him. Where is it you're going on your mission?

Larxene: Miracle City.

**Elsewhere**

(El Tigre runs through the halls of the Castle That Never Was)

El Tigre: I need to find somewhere to hide where I can recover my strength! And I better switch back to normal in case that guy finds me!

(El Tigre spins his belt buckle)

Manny: Much better!

(Manny charges into a room and notices Marluxia)

Marluxia: You're late!

Manny: I… Am?

Marluxia: You are the new gardening assistant the Superior sent to help me, right?

Manny: Um… Yes. Maybe. Kind of. A little. Possibly so.

Marluxia: Well, than let's get to work!

Manny: (thoughts) _I'd rather my chances with the scary guy!_

**Sartana's Lair**

Sartana: All right, Jango. Do you know the plan?

Jango: um, not really.

Sartana: You moron! We just went through this!

Jango: I may be a skeleton nephew of Sartana…

Sartana: Yes?

Jango! But I still have the attention span of a young boy!

(Sartana sighs)

Sartana: Fine, you incompetent buffoon! We will go through this once more!

Jango: That's all I ask!

(Sartana notices a disturbance on her monitor)

Sartana: What's this?

(Sartana sees Larxene emerge from a dark corridor on the volcano)

Sartana: Jango, we may have a new plan!

(Jango sighs)

Jango: And I could hardly understand the last one!

**Xaldin's Room**

Roxas: Hey, L Tiger or something! Where are you?

(Xaldin walks out of his room)

Xaldin: Roxas! What are you yelling about?

Roxas: Um, if I tell you something, you swear not to rat me out?

Xaldin: Swear.

Roxas: You sure?

Xaldin: Of course I'm sure. Do you want me to freaking pinky promise?

Roxas: Well…

Xaldin: Just tell me you moron.

Roxas: Well, an other-worlder followed me back here.

Xaldin: Wow. Superior would turn into a dusk if he found out!

Roxas: I know! So I need to find him!

Xaldin: That's incredible! It sucks for you that you'll also need to find 10,000 munny!

Roxas: Huh? Why?

Xaldin: To buy my silence, obviously.

Roxas: WHAT? You swore!

Xaldin: Yes, but I never pinky promised.

Roxas: Fine! You'll have your money by the end of the day!

Xaldin: I'd better, for your sake!

(As Roxas leaves, and Xaldin goes back into his room, Xigbar appears from behind a corner)

Xigbar: Wow, Roxas. An other-worlder? Very interesting. Very interesting indeed.

(Demyx appears)

Demyx: Really, Xigbar? Talking to yourself again?

**Elsewhere**

Axel: We'll never find him!

Zexion: Or Roxas!

(Xion appears)

Xion: You're looking for Roxas?

Zexion: Yes, obviously.

Xion: Well, that's easy! He ran down that way!

(Axel and Zexion exchange a look)

Axel: Take us there, now!

**Rivera's Apartment**

Grandpapi: Hey, Rodolfo! Some disturbance at the volcano!

Frieta: It might be the bad guys again!

Rodolfo: I will go check it out! Because I am White Pantera!

Frieta: Dude, I'm coming with you!

Grandpapi: But you have no powers!

White Pantera: Yes, remember the time with the bear and the honey?

Frieta: Yes, but now I've got the guitar that Manny and I stole from Sartana!

White Pantera: Fine! You can come! But let us hurry!

**Sartana's Lair**

Sartana: So do you get the plan now?

Jango: Yeah… Yeah, I think I have it!

Sartana: By god! You do have it!

Jango: Yeah! El Tigre is gone, so now we attack Miracle City! But the lady on the volcano can take us to El Tigre, so we get her to help us defeat him!

Sartana: Exactly!

Jango: But look! White Pantera and the little blue-haired anime character are approaching her!

(Sartana smiles evilly)

Sartana: Even better! She will be busy with White Pantera and the goggle-wearing Chibi! So than after their battle, she will be weak, and we can force her to use her powers!

Jango: Great idea!

**Marluxia's Greenhouse**

(Xigbar walks into Marluxia's greenhouse and notices Manny)

Xigbar: Marluxia, who's your friend?

Marluxia: My new garden assistant from the Superior. Why?

Xigbar: Because he's an other-worlder.

Marluxia: What?

Xigbar: Sorry, can't let you steal my glory.

(Shoots Marluxia, knocking him unconscious)

(Xigbar faces Manny)

Xigbar: Now, invader, where were we?

**Wow! Epic chapter, right? Sartana sure is evil! And what will happen when Larxene encounters White Pantera and Frieta? What will happen with Xigbar and Manny? What is Saïx dreaming of? Will Axel, Zexion, and Xion find Roxas? Will Roxas find Manny? And will the Superior find out about all of this? More epicness to follow in the next chapter: Chapter 3 – Lightning, Space, and Skulls**


	3. Lightning, Space, and Skulls

**Chapter 3 – Lightning, Space, and Skulls**

**Miracle City Volcano**

Larxene: So they just send me to this town full of crime and villainy, and all I get to do is slay a stupid Guard Armor?

White Pantera: No, fiend! You will do nothing of this sort!

Larxene: (turns around) Whoa! Where'd you come from?

White Pantera: That does not matter! Where is my son?

Larxene: Listen, mister White Panther (Hmm, I always thought that the Panther was Black), I think you must have me mistaken for someone else.

White Pantera: No! You are with the Organization XIII, yes?

Larxene: Yes, so?

White Pantera: They have taken my son!

Larxene: (drawing knives) Listen, buddy, I don't know whom you think you're talking to. But it sure as hell ain't me. Because you DO NOT talk to me that way!

White Pantera: I. Think. That. I. WILL!

Frieta: Oh, hey, did I miss anything? (Notices Larxene) Whoa, scary bitch. I'm gone.

White Pantera: Wait, Frieta – (Gets jolted by lightning)

Larxene: Don't turn your BACK ON ME!

White Pantera: You have offended my honor!

(White Pantera runs fast, jumps, and sticks foot out to strike Larxene)

(Larxene dodges and tosses three knives at him)

(He dodges the first two, but the third scrapes his arm and stuns him)

(Larxene shoots lightning at him)

(He manages to dodge, than runs and punches her)

Larxene: (wipes bloody lip) YOU JUST MADE ME ANGRY!

(Larxene warps repeatedly, striking him with lightning every time)

White Pantera: NO! HONOR! (Collapses)

Larxene: Hmph. Fool thought he could best a member of the ORGANIZATION? (Raises knife to deal killing blow)

Frieta: EAT GUITAR BLAST!

Larxene: (turns around) WHAT?

(Frieta strums guitar and a blast shoots out of it, hitting Larxene and knocking her off the volcano)

Frieta: Mr. Rivera!

(Blood trickles from Rodolfo's mouth as Frieta goes over to him)

**Marluxia's Greenhouse**

Xigbar: Now, little boy, you're coming with me.

Manny: I don't think so! Because I am… (Spins belt buckle) EL TIGRE!

Xigbar: (look of amusement) This just got more interesting! (Draws arrowguns)

El Tigre: You are going down! (Leaps at him)

Xigbar: See, that would work if I were just any old dude. (Shoots El Tigre thrice, and he plummets to the ground) Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing 'any old' about me.

El Tigre: Really? So, for instance, I couldn't trip you?

Xigbar: (laughs) Kid, you got spunk. But you're all the way over there. How are you gonna – (trips)

(El Tigre's claw retracts to him and he leaps on top of Xigbar, placing a claw to his neck)

Xigbar: (sounding fearful for the first time) Oh, a retractable claw. That's nice.

El Tigre: Shut up! Now where is the one with the key sword!

(Demyx walks in)

Demyx: Hey, Marluxia!

(Notices Marluxia unconscious and El Tigre on top of Xigbar)

Demyx: Never mind…

Xigbar: Key sword? You mean, a lad with spiky brown hiar?

El Tigre: Yes, that's him!

Xigbar: That's Roxas.

El Tigre: Thank you for being cooperative!

(Xigbar laughs)

El Tigre: Why are you laughing?

Xigbar: Do you know why I'm being cooperative?

El Tigre: No, why?

Xigbar: Because I don't think you'll live long enough to do any harm.

(Kicks El Tigre off of him and draws arrowguns, shooting El Tigre)

El Tigre: AH!

(Shoots claw at arrowguns, knocking them out of Xigbar's hands, also scraping Xigbar's arm)

Xigbar: Crap! (Clutches arm as it bleeds)

(Xigbar turns around and Marluxia's scythe comes swinging past; he ducks, but it connects with his hood and traps him on a wall)

Xigbar: You clever little sneak!

El Tigre: (wipes blood from gash on forehead) You could say that.

(Slashes Xigbar's face, knocking him unconscious. El Tigre takes arrowguns just in case.)

**Vexen's Lab**

Roxas: Vexen!

Vexen: Yes, Roxas? Back from your mission already? Here, have a sea-salt ice cream.

Roxas: Vexen, have you seen an other-worlder?

(Vexen is taken aback)

Vexen: An other-worlder? In the castle? That is unheard of!

Roxas: Okay than, bye.

Vexen: (suspiciously) Why do you ask?

Roxas: Because… never mind.

Vexen: Roxas, there is something you're not telling me.

Roxas: (turns around, notices Blizzard flying towards him and ducks) WAHH!

Vexen: Sorry Roxas, you've made a mistake. You brought an other-worlder back. Shame.

Roxas: (draws Keyblade) If you want to fight, bring it! FIRE!

(Fire launches at Vexen)

Vexen: WAHH! (Deflects with shield, but as he lowers it, sees Roxas in an aerial attack)

(Vexen tries to raise shield in time, but Roxas slashes him)

(Roxas points the Keyblade at Vexen's chest and launches Fire)

Vexen: AH! THE PAIN!

(Vexen collapses)

Roxas: Goodbye.

Vexen: (cowardly) NO! YOU – YOU WOULDN'T!

Roxas: Yes, I would.

(Stabs straight through chest)

Vexen: (fading into darkness) NO!

Roxas: (sighs) Those replicas… always so temperamental…

(Writes note: Sorry Vexen, replica still acting feisty. Had to be terminated. My bad, Roxas.)

**Sartana's Lair**

Sartana: Jango! Play your guitar, and channel it into my power!

Jango: Umm… Why? I thought we were going to wreak havoc!

Sartana: (sighs) Yes, Jango, of course. But my skeletons will do it, and I need to raise more from the dead.

Jango: Oh, of course!

(Strums guitar, channeling power into Sartana)

Sartana: Rise from the dead, my banditos!

Skeleton Bandito: Yes, we have risen!

Sartana: Good! Now go wreck havoc upon Miracle City!

Skeleton Bandito: Can I have raise?

Sartana: (sighing) Fine. You can have this… umm… sword.

Skeleton Bandito: Cool. Peace.

Sartana: You know, Jango, is banditos like that who make me appreciate having you for a sidekick.

Jango: Thanks, that means a – Wait! Wait!

**The Castle That Never Was**

Axel: DAMN! Where the HELL are Roxas and that tiger thing?

Zexion: Xion, do you know where you're going?

Xion: Yes! Roxas came running down this way!

Axel: But this way leads to Vexen's lab!

Xion: Yes, I know!

Zexion: Well, here's the lab door.

Axel: Do you think Roxas is in there?

Zexion: (shrugs) Only one way to find out.

(Xion walks in)

Xion: GUYS! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!

Axel: What – Oh. My. Damn.

Zexion: Who died in here?

(Axel peers over table and notices shield)

Axel: Looks like Vexen.

Xion: Here's a note.

(The three read the note)

Zexion: So, it was all just a replica?

Xion: I guess so.

Axel: Yeah – Whoa, wait. Does anyone else see that Corridor of Darkness over there?

Zexion: Yeah, I see it.

Xion: Crap. This can't be good.

**Miracle City Volcano**

Frieta: MR. RIVERA! WAKE UP!

White Pantera: Nuh… Frieta, I am awake. Where is the vixen?

Frieta: She fell off the cliff.

(Larxene comes back up)

Larxene: NOW YOU'VE MADE ME REALLY MAD, BITCH!

Frieta: Want some more guitar?

Larxene: NO. I need to go back to the castle!

(Summons Corridor of Darkness)

Larxene: Yeah, Vexen will know what to do!

White Pantera: Frieta… We must get through there… But I am too weak…

(Frieta notices something – no, someone! – flying overhead)

Frieta: BLACK CUERVO! GO THROUGH THAT DARK PORTAL AND SAVE MANNY!

Larxene: Whom are you talking to now, bitch?

Black Cuervo: What? Manny is in danger?

Frieta: Yes! Go through that portal, find him, and save him!

Larxene: NO!

(Frieta strums and Larxene is hit by another blast)

Frieta: NOW!

(Black Cuervo flies through portal)

Larxene: YOU KNOW, BITCH, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!

Frieta: BRING IT!

(Volcano starts rumbling)

Frieta: What the heck –

(A Guard Armor Heartless emerges from the volcano)

Frieta: What is THAT?

Larxene: CRAP! That's what I need to destroy! But I'm too weak to fight it now!

Frieta: Well… alone, maybe!

Larxene: What do you mean?

Frieta: I mean, let's team up and kick some monster ass!

Larxene: (grins) Well, bitch, that's a pretty good idea!

**Grey Area**

Luxord: Oh, Saïx, what are you thinking?

(Saïx remains unconscious, trapped in illusion)

Luxord: Sigh. Nothing fun ever happens around here!

(Roxas walks into Grey Area, followed by a… SECOND Roxas?)

Luxord: (shocked) This just got more entertaining!

(Saïx emerges from behind the twin Roxas)

Saïx: Yes, it did.

Luxord: But… you were trapped in an illusion!

Saïx: Yes. I was.

Luxord: But that means…

Saïx: That I have brought you into my illusion!

Luxord: F*ck Axel for dragging me into this!

**Vexen's Lab**

Xion: Crap. This can't be good.

(Black Cuervo comes flying out of Corridor of Darkness)

Black Cuervo: Where is El Tigre?

Axel: I'll show you, other-worlder!

(Zexion puts his hand on Axel's shoulder)

Zexion: Axel, go through and find who summoned the portal. Xion, you go find Roxas. I'll handle this.

Axel: But…

Xion: But…

Zexion: No buts! Go now!

(Axel goes through the corridor and Xion goes back to searching for Roxas)

(Zexion summons his Lexicon)

Zexion: Bring it on, girly!

Black Cuervo: Anything to save El Tigre!

**Twilight's View**

Roxas: Where is he?

El Tigre: Roxas!

Roxas: YOU! How do you know my name?

El Tigre: The guy with the guns told me!

Xigbar: And now he would like his guns back!

(Roxas and El Tigre turn around to see Xigbar and Marluxia facing them)

Marluxia: An other-worlder? Roxas, tsk tsk.

Roxas: Listen, El Tigre! I never did anything to you! If these guys capture you and me, I'm done for, and odds are you are too!

El Tigre: I guess not. Maybe this was a misunderstanding. But misunderstanding or not, these guys are trouble! Let's team up!

Xigbar: How sweet!

(Manipulates space and steals arrowguns back)

Xigbar: But now, goodbye!

**Rivera's Apartment**

(The door knocks)

Grandpapi: Eh? Who is it?

Maria: It's Maria! I came to visit Manny!

Grandpapi: Oh, crap.

**Streets of Miracle City**

(Axel flies off of volcano because he went through the wrong way)

Axel: Hmm, back here again?

Skeleton Bandito: Excuse me? Do you fight the big monsters?

Axel: If you mean Heartless… Than yes…

Skeleton Bandito: Good! Because El Oso and the Cactus Kid are using a giant blue one to rob a bank!

Axel: (sighs) It isn't my mission… But let's do this!

Skeleton Bandito: Um, but my job is to create mischief so Sartana can harness the thunder vixen's power, capture El Tigre, and enslave the people in black coats!

(And Axel began to piece together what was nothing more than a huge misunderstanding with Sartana, whoever she was, at the start of things)

Axel: Well, now you're on our side!

Skeleton Bandito: And what side is that?

Axel: The side that fixes everything. And kicks Sartana's ass.

* * *

**Dang! So many twists and turns here, even I lost track! Basic line, Sartana is the one that caused Manny to follow Roxas and Axel – and because of that, he went to the Castle That Never Was.**

Now, Saïx is mad at Roxas for bringing an other-worlder, and he threatens to tell Xemnas about this, and get Roxas and Axel turned into Dusks. Axel knocks him out, and Zexion puts him into an illusion. Luxord was watching over him, but somehow Saïx gained control of the illusion and pulled Luxord in. Now Luxord is facing Saïx and two illusion Roxas!

**Roxas and El Tigre made peace in order to fight Xigbar and Marluxia, who both want to capture them and hand them over to the Superior to get Roxas in trouble.**

Sartana is plotting with her nephew Jango to take over Miracle City in El Tigre's absence, using a mix of her skeletons, the Heartless, and some Miracle City villains. They plan to wreak havoc in Miracle City, and at the same time harness Larxene's power to make Corridors of Darkness to capture El Tigre and The Castle That Never Was, and enslave Organization XIII.

**White Pantera and Frieta were alerted to Larxene appearing on the volcano, so they go to fight her and save Manny. White Pantera is beaten up and now too weak to fight. Frieta continues in his place, but she and Larxene team up in order to defeat the Guard Armor Heartless that Larxene was searching for.**

Axel returns to Miracle City to see who summoned to Corridor of Darkness, and ends up on the streets of Miracle City. He teams up with the Skeleton Bandito, who has defected from Sartana's side, and they are now going to face El Oso, the Cactus Kid, and the Blizzard Lord Heartless.

**Xion is still searching for Roxas and Manny.**

While flying over the volcano, Black Cuervo is called to go through the corridor and find Manny. She encounters Zexion, and the two are now about to do battle.

**Grandpapi was waiting for Rodolfo and Frieta to return, but while waiting, Manny's mother, Maria, has arrived, wanting to see her son.**

Resolves to all of these battles are to be featured in the next and penultimate chapter – Nobodies, Heartless, and Battles.


	4. Nobodies, Heartless, and Battles

**Chapter 4 – Nobodies, Heartless, and Battles**

**Rivera's Apartment**

Maria: Manny? Rodolfo? Grandpapi? Is anyone home?

Grandpapi: Um, no! Please come again later! Leave a message after the beep!

Maria: Grandpapi! Let me in now, immediately!

(Grandpapi reluctantly opens the door)

Grandpapi: Hello, Maria.

Maria: Hola, Grandpapi. Where is Manny? And Rodolfo?

Grandpapi: Well… you see… the thing is…

Maria: Yes?

Grandpapi: They are fighting crime…?

Maria: (hyperventilates) DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!

Grandpapi: (sighs) Yes. But I'm sure they'll be fine. At least, I hope…

**Illusion Grey Area**

Saïx: Well, Luxord. Now you are trapped in the illusion.

Luxord: And what do you intend to do now?

(Saïx gestures towards the two Illusion Roxas)

Saïx: You can figure it out.

(Luxord draws cards)

Luxord: Unfortunately, yes, I do see.

(Throws a card at one Roxas, who dodges it easily; Saïx laughs, but than it comes back and slices the Roxas in half, destroying it)

Illusion Roxas: Shall I avenge my twin's death, master?

Saïx: Yes, go ahead.

(Illusion Roxas charges Luxord, who raises three giant cards; Roxas slashes through them, but discovers Luxord no longer there; Luxord appears behind him and a chain of cards slashes through Roxas, killing him)

Luxord: It may be your illusion, but Zexion is its creator. Nothing here can harm me.

(Saïx grins evilly)

Saïx: Nothing, that is, except for me.

**Hall of Empty Melodies**

Roxas: Xigbar! Marluxia! We're on the same side! Can't we just work together?

Xigbar: Pfft! As if!

Marluxia: You bringing the other-worlder means we are not on the same side.

El Tigre: Too bad for you! Roxas, let us go!

(El Tigre charges at Marluxia, but Xigbar shoots at him; Roxas dashes and reflects the shots back at Xigbar; he is knocked back a step, temporarily stunned; El Tigre changes target instead to Xigbar; Roxas swings his Keyblade at Marluxia, but it is deflected by his scythe; El Tigre jumps up to do the Armadillo kick but Xigbar recovers and shoots him; he plummets to the ground, blood dripping from his chest)

El Tigre: Crap… That was a… Good shot…

(El Tigre collapses)

Roxas: TIGRE!

Marluxia: Nice work, Xigbar! I'll handle Roxas!

(Roxas and Marluxia spar Keyblade to scythe, but Roxas gets a lucky swing and Marluxia loses his scythe; as he turns around to grab it, Roxas attacks him, and he collapses, unconscious)

Xigbar: (chuckles) Looks like it's just you and me now, Keybearer!

(Roxas grimaces, raises the Keyblade, and charges Xigbar)

**Miracle City – Volcano**

Larxene: All right, Frieta! You ready?

Frieta: I'm ready, Larxene!

(The Guard Armor sends one arm out at Larxene, and she throws two knives; one connects with the arm, stunning it with electricity, while the other one hurdles towards the Guard Armor; the Heartless catches the knife in its other hand and attempts to throw it back at Larxene; Frieta strums the guitar and sends a blast out, knocking the knife from its hand; the Guard Armor sends its feet stomping at Frieta; she evades them, but they continue towards White Pantera)

Frieta: Mr. Rivera!

(She goes after the feet)

Larxene: Take this, Heartless!

(Sends a current of thunder at the stunned arm, destroying it; the other arm comes at her from behind, knocking her to the ground)

(Frieta realizes she will never reach White Pantera in time)

Frieta: MR. RIVERA!

(The feet continue to rush towards the superhero, with such a force that they will kill him upon impact)

**Miracle City - Streets**

(Axel and the Skeleton Bandito reach the villains)

Axel: Hey! Morons!

El Oso: Oh no, this is one of the guys Sartana warned us about!

Cactus Kid: Yeah! But we got us a giant monster on our side!

Skeleton Bandito: Yes, but still, you will fall!

El Oso: (confused) Don't the banditos work for Sartana?

Axel: Well, this one changed sides! (Throws Chakram at El Oso)

(Blizzard Lord traps the Chakram mid-air in ice)

Axel: Bandito! You handle the buffoons! I'll take the Heartless!

(El Oso and Cactus Kid begin to advance on the Skeleton Bandito)

Skeleton Bandito: Uh… yeah… good plan, Axel.

**Vexen's Lab**

Black Cuervo: Taste laser, punk!

(Zexion calmly absorbs the attack with his Lexicon)

Zexion: Almost nearly impressive. But I have a few tricks of my own!

(Opens Lexicon and shoots out exact copy of laser)

(Black Cuervo narrowly manages to evade)

Black Cuervo: What kind of magic is this?

Zexion: (sarcastically) It's the white fairy magic of happy princess land. Now, let's just –

(Black Cuervo flies in at high speed and punches him)

Black Cuervo: Replicate that!

(Zexion swats her with his Lexicon)

Zexion: That was close enough. THUNDER!

(A thunderbolt appears and zaps Black Cuervo, temporarily disabling her suit; she falls on a huge pile of experiments; she picks up a vial, pulls off the cork, and throws it at Zexion)

Black Cuervo: Take this, fiend!

Zexion: What the hell do you think you're doing? That crap is highly experimental!

(The liquid contained in the vial lands on his hand; he drops his Lexicon)

Zexion: ARGH!

(His gloved hand begins to melt away, causing searing pain)

Black Cuervo: Taste my laser, fiend!

(Readies laser, prepared to shoot and kill Zexion, when she hears a scream)

Unknown Voice (Roxas): TIGRE!

Black Cuervo: El Tigre!

(She prepares to fly out and follow the scream, but she notices Zexion kneeling on the ground in pain, his hand gone; she takes the vial opposite the one she had thrown)

Black Cuervo: Here, take this. It should be the antidote.

(Zexion takes it and uncorks it with his only hand)

Zexion: You attempt to kill me, and yet now you let me go free. Why?

Black Cuervo: (as she is exiting lab) Because I only came here to rescue El Tigre. You are not my enemy.

**Hall of Empty Melodies**

(Xigbar is launching a nonstop shooting rampage on Roxas while El Tigre and Marluxia lay slumped on the floor)

Xigbar: Stop moving, you clever little sneak!

(Roxas continues to glide across the hall, only slightly ahead of the shots)

Roxas: Never…

(Roxas is weakening, and with every second he goes slower and the shots catch up to him)

Xigbar: Ha! Not long – Nuh –

(The shots stop, and Xigbar falls, unconscious, to the floor; Roxas lands on the ground as El Tigre wakes up)

El Tigre: What happened?

(Xion descends from Xigbar's perch, grinning, with her Keyblade in hand)

Xion: Not even a thank you?

El Tigre: A friend of yours?

**Rivera's Apartment**

Maria: Where are you going?

Grandpapi: There is some commotion going on in the streets of the city. I must check it out!

Maria: Well, be careful! (Hyperventilates)

**Grey Area – Illusion**

Saïx: AHH!

(Charges with his Claymore at Luxord; Luxord counters by shooting a volley of cards, forcing Saïx to relinquish his attack; Luxord uses this distraction to summon a giant card and carve a paper sword out of it; as Saïx regains his composure, Luxord swings the sword at him; kneeling on the ground, Saïx raises his Claymore and the two weapons meet in a shower of sparks)

Luxord: I'm sorry, Saïx, but letting you walk away from this is NOT a risk I am willing to take.

Saïx: Than let me risk it for you! (Pushes Luxord back, slamming him against a wall) Good-bye.

Demyx: Not so fast!

Saïx: What? (Turns around just in time to face the impact of a huge tidal wave that knocks him off his feet)

Leaxeus: Luxord. Move!

(Luxord, shocked, gets up and runs towards them; as Saïx struggles to get up, Leaxeus swings his tomahawk through the ground, causing a wave of earth to slam Saïx against a wall; Saïx slumps down, unconscious)

Luxord: Not that I'm not grateful, but… What just happened here?

Demyx: Well, in the Grey Area, there's a blue portal around Saïx. We saw a few cards on the floor around there, and jumped in here to save you!

Leaxeus: Helping Axel.

Luxord: Well, chaps, let's get out of here than.

**Miracle City – Volcano**

(Larxene, slumped on the ground, and Frieta, kneeling down, look on in horror as the feet raise above White Pantera; and than -)

Lasa Peligrosa: Not on my watch! (Destroys feet)

(Larxene and Frieta rise; Larxene's thunder and Frieta's guitar blast destroy the Guard Armor)

White Pantera: (rising) Maria! How?

Larxene: Who's this, again?

Frieta: Nymph, this is Manny's mom!

Lasa Peligrosa: Grandpapi told me how you were fighting crime! I came searching for you! And it's a good thing that I did!

White Pantera: Thank you, Maria. (Turns to Larxene) And, Larxene, is it? I'm sorry for attacking you.

(Larxene shrugs)

Larxene: No problem. And your son – I really don't know where he is.

Frieta: He followed this guy with a key sword back.

(A look of recognition spreads across Larxene's face)

Larxene: I think I can help you.

**Miracle City – Streets**

(Skeleton Bandito slashes through a cactus)

Cactus Kid: I'm not cut out for this! Sorry, Sartana!

El Oso: Coward! You ain't getting me!

(MEANWHILE)

(Axel battles the Blizzard Lord with only one Chakram; the other one is still encased in ice)

Axel: FIRAGA!

(A huge ball of fire shoots out and hits the Blizzard Lord, but it doesn't do much damage; it swings its scepter and Axel's body from the waist down is covered in ice)

Axel: BANDITO! HELP!

Skeleton Bandito: BUSY!

(Deflects Oso's claw with a sword)

Skeleton Bandito: You will not win!

(El Oso takes sword and throws it away)

Skeleton Bandito: All right, so maybe you will win!

(Cowers in fear; likewise, Axel braces for the impact of ice that will end his life)

Puma Loco: HIYAH!

(Shoots laser from claw, destroying Blizzard Lord)

El Oso: I'm out, man! I ain't facing Puma Loco!

(El Oso runs away)

Skeleton Bandito and Axel: Huh?

(Puma Loco descends and goes up to Axel)

Puma Loco: I believe you know where my grandson is.

(Axel nods)

**Hall of Empty Melodies**

Roxas: Xion! Thank you!

Xion: And who's this?

Roxas: This is my friend, El Tigre. We were enemies… But it was all just a big misunderstanding.

El Tigre: Yeah, and now I just want to go home! Can either of you summon one of those portal things?

(The conversation is interrupted as Black Cuervo flies in and hugs El Tigre)

Black Cuervo: EL TIGRE!

El Tigre: Cuervo?

Roxas: A friend of yours?

Black Cuervo: More foes in black coats!

El Tigre: No, Cuervo! These are friends! What are you doing here anyway?

Black Cuervo: Frieta sent me to find you!

Xion: Well, you've found him. Now it's time to go back.

El Tigre: So you summon the portal?

(Roxas and Xion shake their heads)

Xion: I can't.

Roxas: And I'm too weak to summon one.

(Someone walks in)

Zexion: Well, I'm strong enough to.

Roxas: Zexion!

Zexion: Yeah. I owe Black Cuervo a favor.

Black Cuervo: I see your hand is back.

Zexion: (smiles faintly) Yeah. I'll summon a portal, and we'll go back. Roxas, Xion, and I will see you safely returned, and than we will return. No one will need to know about this – especially not our Superior!

(Luxord and Demyx come in)

Zexion: Luxord! You're supposed to be guarding Saïx!

Luxord: Well, Leaxeus has taken over. And I don't want to miss out on dropping our friends out. (Extends hand to El Tigre) I'm Luxord.

Demyx: And I'm Demyx.

Zexion: (sighs) Let's just get this over with now, okay?

**Miracle City – Volcano**

Larxene: So yeah, I could find him and bring him back.

Frieta: That's seriously cool, Larxene.

White Pantera: Yes, it is. Thank you very much.

Lasa Peligrosa: We owe our son's safe return to you, thunder woman.

Larxene: Yeah, I just owe Frieta over here.

(The ground begins shaking, stemming from the graveyard)

White Pantera: What is that?

Larxene: I guess I could help you guys out, now. Because that really doesn't sound good.

**Miracle City – Streets**

(Skeleton Bandito reclaims his sword as Axel fills Puma Loco in)

Puma Loco: So Sartana led Manny and Frieta to you and this Roxas fellow?

Axel: Yeah.

Puma Loco: And with him out of the picture, she intended to wreak havoc on the city?

Axel: That would seem so.

Puma Loco: And than when this Larxene girl appeared, she planned to harness her powers to go to your castle, capture it, and enslave you and this Organization?

Axel: That's it. Got it memorized?

Puma Loco: Yes, I do. So Manny… what happened to him?

Axel: Well, that girl must've found him by now. He and Roxas must've figured out it was all a misunderstanding, and they're on their way back here now.

Puma Loco: And Sartana, she planned to use her banditos and these Heartless to take over the city?

Skeleton Bandito: Yeah.

Puma Loco: But… Where are all the other banditos?

(The ground starts shaking, stemming from the graveyard)

Axel: I think we're about to find out – unfortunately.

Puma Loco: I'm too old for this!

Skeleton Bandito: I'm a freaking skeleton. Don't talk to me about old.

**Miracle City**

(Roxas, El Tigre, Xion, Black Cuervo, Zexion, Luxord, and Demyx exit a corridor of darkness)

Demyx: Dudes… Why is the ground shaking?

Luxord: El Tigre, are there regular earthquakes here?

El Tigre: Nope, not really.

Xion: Than… What's causing the ground to shake?

Zexion: My guess would be the giant thing made up of thousands of skeletons coming out of the graveyard.

El Tigre: OH NO! SARTANA AND JANGO OF THE DEAD!

Roxas: Hey, guys, we should stay and help them!

Zexion: Why?

Roxas: Because he helped me deal with Xigbar and Marluxia! And it's our fault he got roped into this in the first place!

Luxord: And besides, our new friends need assistance. Let us offer them some.

Zexion: (sighs) I guess we're all in this.

**Sartana's Lair**

(White Pantera, Lasa Peligrosa, Frieta, and Larxene are on one screen)

(Axel, Skeleton Bandito, and Puma Loco are on another)

(Roxas, El Tigre, Xion, Black Cuervo, Zexion, Luxord, and Demyx are on a third)

Sartana: Jango! Now, we raise our giant skeleton!

Jango: And that will take out all of these guys?

Sartana: Yes! Than the Rivera's will be out of the picture, and we will be able to harness the powers of the people in black cloaks!

Jango: And than we'll be all powerful!

Sartana: (face palms) No need to state the obvious, moron.

Jango: So now…

Sartana: Channel your guitar through mine, and we will raise my ultimate skeleton in the graveyard!

(Jango does this, and the skeleton rises)

Sartana: Let us now go to the surface, and watch our enemies' destruction!

**I know, epic right? The next chapter will be the last one. After four chapters, the El Tigre gang and the Organization have partnered together to defeat Sartana, Jango, and her huge skeleton.**

**7 Organization Members +**

**7 El Tigre Heroes +**

**2 Deranged Evil Skeletons +**

**1 Giant Freaking Powerful ****Skeleton =**

**A huge final battle in the last installment –**

**Chapter 5 – El Tigre, Roxas, and Sartana: The Final Battle**


	5. El Tigre, Roxas, and Sartana: Finale!

**Chapter 5 – El Tigre, Roxas, and Sartana: The Final BattleMiracle City – Volcano**

Larxene stared in awe at the graveyard. "What the hell is that?" She asked in amazement.

White Pantera grimaced. "It is Sartana of the Dead! And by the looks of it, that is one powerful Bandito!"

"So, what do we do?"

"Larxene, we have no choice but to fight Sartana and attempt so save the city. We would appreciate it if you helped us as well."

Frieta nodded. "Yeah, let's kick Sartana's ass!"

Larxene sighed. "I do owe you for helping me take down the freaking Guard Armor. I'm in."

The four of them – White Pantera, Lasa Peligrosa, Larxene, and Frieta – than hurriedly ran towards the graveyard.

**Miracle City – Streets**

"Well, it looks bad." Axel acknowledged.

Puma Loco nodded. "Yes it does, flame boy."

Skeleton Bandito grew impatient. "We are going to fight it, correct?"

"Well, you two, definitely. My only job here is bringing El Tigre and that little girl back here." Axel answered.

Skeleton Bandito looked ready to argue with him, but at that moment all three of them heard a cry from the graveyard: "ROXAS!"

Axel sighed. "To the graveyard, than."

And the three of them set out to the graveyard.

**Miracle City – Graveyard**

"ROXAS!" Xion screamed as the giant monster emerging from the graveyard separated them – Roxas, El Tigre, and Zexion on one side, while she, Black Cuervo, Luxord, and Demyx were trapped on the other.

"I'm fine, Xion! Let's just focus on beating this thing!"

"Good luck with that!" All seven tilted their heads upwards to see Sartana and Jango on the monster's head. "I, Sartana of the Dead, have infused this Bandito with the power of the Heartless! Behold, my ultimate creation – Skelless!"

Luxord sighed. "You named it Skelless? How very… unique of it."

Sartana scoffed. "And what would you have named it?"

"Well, I would have named this veritable maelstrom of avarice simply the Skeleton Bandito Heartless. Simple, and yet subtly poetic."

Sartana appeared to consider this. "Yes, it is. Do you know what else is simple and subtly poetic?"

"What?"

Skelless raised its foot, about to stomp on Luxord – and kill him. "NO!" screamed Xion.

But a giant blur came running past and pulled Luxord out of the way. "DAD?" Manny exclaimed.

And it was White Pantera, indeed. Frieta, Larxene, and Lasa Peligrosa were not far behind him.

And Axel, Puma Loco, and Skeleton Bandito came after them.

"Um, Aunt Sartana," Jango said, analyzing the situation, "We're outnumbered. Majorly."

"Yes, Jango. In times like this, we retreat!" Sartana replied. She thrust her guitar into Skelless' head and it split into three smaller parts. "Now, Jango, we run!"

"No! You will not escape!" El Tigre cried. "Are you with me, Roxas?"

Roxas nodded. "Let's go!" The duo ran after Sartana and Jango.

"Wait, Roxas!" Axel yelled. He ran after the two, quickly followed by Zexion and Frieta, leaving all the others to handle the Skelless parts.

"Well, at least we'll be able to fight together!" Black Cuervo observed.

Unfortunately, no. The Skelless parts raised their arms, and giant walls formed, trapping the heroes in three parts. "Yeah, together," mocked Demyx.

**Miracle City – Streets**

"Not so fast, Sartana!" Roxas yelled as he and El Tigre pursued her and Jango.

"Jango! Hold them off!" she yelled to her nephew.

As Jango turned around to face them, the two just ran right past him. "HEY!" he exclaimed.

A voice came from behind him. "Don't worry, you can still play with us."

Jango turned around and discovered that Axel, Zexion, and Frieta were now confronting him. "Bring it on!" Jango called, summoning his mystic guitar.

**Miracle City – Volcano**

Sartana turned to face her two pursuers. "Well, El Tigre and the Keybearer. So we meet in combat."

El Tigre and Roxas stopped a few feet from her. Roxas summoned his Keyblade. "Yeah, and we're going to win!"

Sartana laughed. "Really?" And with one strum of her guitar, the force was enough to send both El Tigre and Roxas flying off of the volcano.

"CRAP!" El Tigre screamed as he and Roxas went flying off.

**Miracle City – Skeleton Arena A**

A giant Skeleton Bandito, one third of Skelless, stood before Demyx, White Pantera, and Lasa Peligrosa. And it had orders to kill.

Demyx summoned his sitar. "I don't know about you too, but I'm going to kick this thing's ass!" He strummed his sitar and a huge tidal wave appeared, knocking into the Skeleton Bandito. Normally, this move would've been critically effective. But these were normal circumstances. The attack did nothing but slightly dampen its feet.

White Pantera grimaced at the grimness of their situation. "Water man, we too will join in the butt-kicking of this skeleton of Sartana of the Dead!"

The skeleton in question attempted to stomp the three of them. While jumping out of the way, Demyx yelled, "My name is Demyx!"

Lasa Peligrosa started running at the beast, charging her gloved hand with lightning. "Whatever your name is, we will slaughter this beast!" She jumped into the air and punched the skeleton's shoulder. With a flash and the crackle of lightning, the arm fell to the ground, dislodged from the main body.

"Yes!" Demyx called, sure they'd just scored a victory.

He was wrong. Almost instantly, the arm flew back up and rejoined with the main body. "How can we destroy it if its parts just keep rejoining?" White Pantera asked in frustration. But than an idea hit him. "The bones in the skeleton are old and brittle! If we cam somehow conduct enough power into them, they will surely destroy and be turned to dust, unable to rejoin!"

"Yeah, so now the easy part is conducting power into it," Demyx said sarcastically. That was all he said before the skeleton sliced him with its hand.

"DEMYX!" Lasa Peligrosa screamed as Demyx flew into a wall. White Pantera quickly ran out of the way as the skeleton tried a second attack. "Are you alright?" Lasa Peligrosa called to Demyx.

Demyx slowly rose to his feet. "Yeah," he answered. To himself, he muttered, "They sure did pick the wrong guy for this one." He strummed his sitar and another wave went crashing into the skeleton; it was just as ineffective as before, only dampening its feet. Lasa Peligrosa attempted to punch it again, but the skeleton smartened up. It quickly got out of the way and slammed her to the ground.

When White Pantera attempted to help her, the skeleton stepped on him. As he fought his way out from underneath it, he realized, "I am wet!"

As he came up, Lasa Peligrosa put her gloved hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He was about to reply when static from the glove shocked him, especially the parts where he was wet. _Almost like the water is conducting the electricity._ And than the idea struck. "Demyx!" he yelled out.

The Nobody was busy sidestepping the skeleton's feet. "WHAT?" Demyx called back.

"I need you to summon a wave long enough to encase the entire skeleton for a few seconds!"

Demyx spared a second to stare at the superhero as if he was crazy. "ARE YOU CRAZY? Using that much power could kill me!"

"It is the only way!"

Demyx sighed. "FINE! GIVE ME A SECOND!"

White Pantera turned towards Lasa Peligrosa. "You must begin charging your glove with electricity. When I give the command, you shoot electricity at the skeleton!"

"Are you sure?" She asked him. His look answered that. "Alright, than."

"NOW, DEMYX!" Pantera screamed.

Demyx started playing an awesome sitar on his solo. White Pantera would've appreciated the music had it not been for the grave situation they were facing. The solo created a wave strong enough to encase the entire skeleton, but the effort was clearly taking its toll on Demyx. "Go… NOW!" he managed to scream.

"NOW!" White Pantera screamed.

Lasa Peligrosa shot the electricity she had charged and it connected with the skeleton-encased-in-water. What followed was the skeleton getting electrocuted. But with so much water conducting so much electricity, the force was too much to bear. The sheer amount of power flowed into the bones of the skeleton, and the power reduced the bones to nothing more than dust.

"YES!" cried White Pantera, his plan a success and the skeleton gone. But the success was short-lived.

"WHITE PANTERA!" called Lasa Peligrosa, who was holding Demyx's head. "It's Demyx!"

**Miracle City – Skeleton Arena B**

"HOLY CRAP!" Larxene screamed as she danced the skeleton's latest attempt at stomping her.

"GEEZ!" screamed Puma Loco. "How do you intend on defeating this thing when it always rejoins its parts?"

Black Cuervo shot another volley of lasers at the skeleton, and it was just as effective as the other ones she had shot. In other words, not effective at all. "Maybe it is because our weapons, they are not effective against it!"

Larxene narrowly dodged its foot again. She shot a bolt of lightning at it, to no avail. "What the HELL do we do THAN, NIGER?"

Black Cuervo sighed. "Just because I am the BLACK Cuervo does not mean I am of African American heritage!"

"WHATEVER! If we can't use OUR weapons, how the HELL do you intend on doing?"

Puma Loco thought. "If our weapons aren't effective… What if its weapons are?"

Larxene screeched and stamped her foot in frustration. "WHAT does THAT mean, you BATTY OLD MAN?"

"Well, savage nymph who is very aggressive, scary, and curses often, what if we took its own hand and used it to slice itself?"

Larxene seemed to consider this. "But that thing is FREAKING HUGE! Separating the hand? Easy. But actually LIFTING IT UP? That's impossible!"

Puma Loco flexed his robotic claw. "I will handle the lifting. You and Black Cuervo deal with getting the hand off."

"This will be easy!" Black Cuervo exclaimed. Than the skeleton swatted her and she smashed against the wall.

"YO, LITTLE BITCH! ARE YOU FREAKING ALIVE?"

Black Cuervo inwardly cursed the vulgarity of her partner. "Yes, I am alive, but my suit – its functions are down! Savage, you must sever its arm yourself!"

"WHAT? YOU FREAKING LITTLE BITCH! MAKE ME DO ALL THIS DAMN WORK MYSELF? I WILL FU*K YOU UP SO BAD YOU MOTHERFU*KING LITTLE BITCH!**"**

"Scary woman!" Puma Loco yelled. "Just sever the freaking arm!"

No one had ever really talked back like that to her. "FINE, YOU DUMBASS OLD MAN!"

She charged at the skeleton, all of her knives brandished. _If I live through this,_ she thought, _I will never curse again. Ever. I promise._

The skeleton didn't even see her coming because it was too focused on chasing Black Cuervo. Quickly, Larxene jumped up, and with the sharpness of all her knives, she was able to cut off a hand. Of course, than the other hand came around and swatted her towards the wall.

As she was flying through the air, she yelled to Puma Loco, "YOUR TURN!"

Puma Loco nodded, and raced in his suit to the hand. Grasping it with his iron claw, he flew into the air. _Stress levels nearing maximum levels. System failure inevitable._ Said the voice of his suit. Before the skeleton could register what he was doing, Puma Loco used the skeleton's own hand to slash its other arm off, its head, its feet, and cut them all into pieces. And they weren't rejoining. "My turn is… Over…" Puma Loco said, the stress having worn him out. He passed out in his suit than and there. _Stress level beyond maximum level. System failure activating now_. That was the suit again; he couldn't hear it, nor did he feel it as he crashed into the ground.

And there they lay, Black Cuervo passed out on the ground, Larxene in the rubble of the wall, and Puma Loco stuck in the ground. The skeleton was vanquished, but who knew who else had been in the process?

**Miracle City – Skeleton Arena C**

"I trust you have been thinking of a plan?" Luxord asked as he flew past Xion and into a wall.

Skeleton Bandito nodded as he narrowly missed getting stomped on. "Yes, wielder of the key-sword and friend to Axel! Do you have a plan to save our lives from destruction?"

Xion had a flashback.

She, Roxas, El Tigre, Black Cuervo, Luxord, Demyx, and Zexion had arrived at the graveyard and it was locked. She quickly pointed it at the lock and chain around the gate and it fell. She had put it in her items pouch, thinking it would be a nice souvenir.

Back in the present, Xion yelled, "I HAVE A PLAN!" The skeleton than proceeded to crush her. After Luxord and Skeleton Bandito managed to free her and she caught her breath, she explained, "I have a lock and chain with me! If we can get it around the skeleton, I can lock it and than it'll be stopped!"

Luxord considered this notion. "My dear Xion, this plan seems risky. It is taking a huge gamble to get it on the beast – and than whoever holds it in place dies along with the skeleton, no matter the scenario."

It took Skeleton Bandito all of two seconds to make the decision. "I will do this plan the young friend of Axel presents. Alas, I too was created by Sartana and have no right to be; it only makes sense for me to be the one to do this."

Luxord was shocked for two reasons: Someone had taken the most dangerous choice the gamble had offered, and the Skeleton Bandito had offered himself up for death. "Are you insane, man! You will surely be killed! You might not have the right to be, but neither do we! That doesn't mean you should allow yourself to be killed! You don't have the right to be, but yet you do! It is not something you should give up!" He yelled passionately.

Xion had never seen the Nobody have an outburst like this. It was almost as if he actually had emotions. "Luxord, it is the only way to defeat the beast! And we need your help!"

"WHY WOULD I ASSIST YOU ON A SUICIDE MISSION?"

Xion averted his gaze. "Because it will save many other people." She replied sadly.

Luxord was taken aback by this response. He had only been concerned with the Bandito's well being; he hadn't thought about anything else. He looked at the Bandito. "Are you absolutely sure you wish to accept this gamble?"

The Skeleton Bandito nodded. "Si, for the only purpose I had for my existence, you know, was to wreak havoc on the city!" He turned to Xion. "Your friend, the man named Axel, he, he gave me a new purpose! A purpose, you say, to do what is right! Specifically, to kick what he called Sartana's ass! And the only way I can fulfill this purpose is to sacrifice myself and save these people of Miracle City!"

Luxord realized there was no talking him out of it. As the three dodged another slashing attempt by the skeleton, he asked Xion, "So what's the plan?"

"Luxord, you will need to use all of your power and stop the skeleton!" Xion told him.

"But that could possibly exert my essence!"

"I know the risks." Xion seemed distraught at what she was possibly condemning them to. "While you hold it stopped, Skeleton Bandito will climb up it and place the lock on its chest. He'll than stand on its head and hold the lock in place."

Skeleton Bandito nodded. "I can do this!"

"And than I'll seal the lock with my Keyblade."

Luxord nodded. The plan was simple enough. But before they could begin… "Skeleton Bandito, although we met only a short while ago, and we knew each other briefly, it was an honor to have given my services in battle alongside you. You are a true hero, and I shall always remember you as that."

Skeleton Bandito nodded. "Yes, Mr. Luxord, and you, Ms. Xion. I shall never forget you two." He looks at his sword and than gives it to Luxord. "Always remember me, please."

Luxord grabbed the sword. He was going to say something else but thought against it. "Let us begin, than!"

The skeleton turned towards him, and the Bandito ran towards it. Standing next to Xion, Luxord yelled, "STOP!"

It was taking all of his effort to pause a monster of that size and strength, but he was holding up – rather poorly. The Bandito was climbing the skeleton's back.

The skeleton began twitching.

The Bandito set the lock in place.

The skeleton began slowly moving.

The Bandito held the lock in place.

The skeleton came charging, and Luxord collapsed. "Sorry, Xion," he called.

Xion put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"XION! NOW!" cried the Bandito.

Xion lifted her Keyblade. With every step it took, the skeleton got closer. Miraculously the Bandito didn't fall. Just when Luxord thought that their plan had failed and the skeleton was to crush them, there was a flash of light. Looking up, the skeleton had turned into something of a statue. And atop its head rested a brave warrior who had given its life to stop it. Xion let a small tear fall upon her face. "We succeeded." She said this almost ruefully.

And Luxord was feeling rather rueful about their success himself – that is, if he could feel.

**Miracle City – Streets**

Things were bad, Frieta had to admit. Jango was very powerful – very, very powerful. Axel was limping and he had lost a Chakram somewhere. Zexion was drained. And her? She was freaking all out of strength. She could hardly stand.

"JANGO!" she screamed as the skeleton child was descending upon Axel.

He looked up at her. "What? Going to beg now?"

Frieta shook her head. "No. I just wanted to know… Why are you doing this? Sartana doesn't care about you!"

Jango seemed taken aback at this comment. "What? Of course she doe! She's my aunt, for hell's sake!"

"Yes, but she still doesn't care about you!" Frieta could sense that she was striking some nerves, so she went on. "Dude, are you deaf? She's always calling you stupid, idiotic, incompetent, and a bunch of other stuff! I don't even really fight her, but she respects me more!"

"NO!" Jango exclaimed. "YOU ARE WRONG! SHUT UP!"

"No."

"YOU BITCH!" Jango came viciously running towards her. "And word to the wise, blue hair and goggles are so out of style!"

Despite the totally UNTRUE comment, Frieta threw down her guitar and raised her hands in the air. "Dude, I am so not going to fight you."

Jango seemed smug. "So you do surrender!"

Frieta smiled. "Nope. I just bought enough time."

"What?" Jango asked. And than he slumped unconscious, with a rather Chakram-sized contusion developing atop his head.

"Nice play, blue-haired girl," Axel said.

Zexion came limping over. "I must admit, Frieta… That was rather well played out." He opened his Lexicon and stood before Jango, muttering some words. Jango than started snoring peacefully.

Frieta was unsure of what had just happened. "Dude, what was that?"

"I simply placed him in an illusion. One where Sartana respects him."

"Sweet."

"Speaking of Sartana," Axel began, "I hope Roxas and El Tigre are okay."

Frieta squirmed. "I'm not so sure. Sartana's a skeleton, and a bitchy skeleton at that. But she's one really strong bitchy skeleton. And with the power Jango put into her? She might be unstoppable."

Axel looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know the kid put power into her?"

Frieta pointed at Jango. "He muttered it in his sleep."

Axel passed this off, but Zexion found it immensely interesting. "If he said that… I wonder what will happen if he thinks I'm Sartana… and I ask him… What is Sartana's weakness?"

**Miracle City - Volcano**

As they went flying off the edge, El Tigre grabbed onto Roxas with one hand, and with the other, he launched his retractable claw to the volcano. Thankfully, he was able to pull the two to safety; although with Sartana on that volcano, it might've been safer to just fall down and die.

Sartana acknowledged their return by laughing. "You honestly think that you stand a chance of defeating me?"

Roxas stood in a battle stance. "Yeah. I really do."

And with that, he charged at her. She was caught off guard with him suddenly launching an offensive, and she barely had time to raise her guitar in defense. She did not a second to late as his Keyblade slammed against her guitar.

The two dueled like that. Roxas withdrew the Keyblade and tried slicing her neck, but she deflected his blow and knocked the Keyblade out of his hands. As she raised her guitar to slam into him, she was surprised when it rematerialized in his hands and he parried her blow.

"What can you hope to accomplish by dueling with me?" she asked.

Roxas smiled. "A distraction."

She looked around in surprise. "WHERE IS EL TIGRE?" she screamed.

"RIGHT HERE!" he yelled, swinging in from behind her and grabbing her guitar.

Sartana tried not to appear distressed. "Oh, you have my mystic guitar! So what? It is powerless against me!"

Dejected, El Tigre was going to throw it off the edge when he heard a voice yell, "SHE'S LYING! It's her only weakness!"

Roxas, El Tigre, and Sartana all turned around, surprised, to see Axel, Zexion, and Frieta. Frieta was holding the guitar that they'd previously stolen from Sartana, while Zexion carried Jango's.

"WHAT?" Sartana cried.

Axel took the guitar from El Tigre. "When we say now, run!"

And as Axel screamed, "NOW!", he, Zexion, and Frieta all strummed the guitars; and three guitar blasts connected with her.

Roxas and El Tigre nodded as they both towards her. "NO!" Sartana screamed as they came closer. Roxas slashed his Keyblade; El Tigre slashed his claws; and Sartana fell in pieces into the lava that lied beneath.

Roxas and El Tigre both watched as she fell in. "I think that we won." Roxas said, and the others laughed.

**Miracle City – Graveyard**

When the five returned from the volcano, Demyx was still lying down, exerted, but very much alive. Larxene lay next to him, sleeping after being slammed into the wall; Puma Loco and Black Cuervo were similarly resting their injuries.

When the five came through the gate, White Pantera and Lasa Peligrosa ran to them and hugged Manny and Frieta. Xion ran and hugged Roxas and Axel, and Luxord and Zexion shook hands.

"Well, it looks like Sartana is finished." Axel said. He relayed the events to the two superheroes and the two Nobodies.

White Pantera stood up tall. "Miracle City owes this Organization XIII – more specifically, seven of its members." He shook hands with each of ones still standing. "You are welcome here anytime, and if you ever require any assistance on your missions, or if you just want to say hi, we would appreciate it if you did."

Zexion nodded. "And if there is ever any trouble, just call out, and we'll try our best to come."

Roxas realized that it was time. "Thanks for everything guys… for helping us with Marluxia and Xigbar, and for us uniting against Sartana… but we need to go now."

Manny was sad. "So soon?"

Roxas nodded. "People will get suspicious when so many of us are gone for so long."

Manny reached out his hand. "It has been an honor fighting alongside you, Roxas."

Roxas pulled Manny into a hug. "And Manny Rivera, it has been an honor fighting with you." The two separated.

Axel woke up Demyx slowly, and Zexion shook Larxene awake, she punched his face, saying, "Don't touch me, you freaking rapist!"

Moments later, Manny, Frieta, Rodolfo, Maria, Grandpapi, and Zoë were waving good-bye to Roxas, Axel, Zexion, Luxord, Larxene, Demyx, and Xion.

As Roxas stepped through the Corridor of Darkness, he waved.

As Axel walked through, he said, "My name is Axel. Got it memorized?"

As Zexion walked through, he waved half-heartedly.

As Luxord walked through, he offered to play Grandpapi in poker sometime.

As Larxene walked through, she called to Frieta and Zoë, "DON'T FORGET ME, LITTLE BITCHES!" And they wouldn't.

As Demyx walked through, he called out to them, "I'll be back!"

And as Xion walked through, she cried at the memory of Skeleton Bandito and at leaving her new friends.

And than the Rivera's, along with Frieta, Maria, and Zoë paid tribute to a fallen hero, who would always be remembered for not having the right to be – but still existing forever, in them.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this little crossover! Thanks to everyone who has read it and enjoyed it! And maybe if people want me to, I'll write a little epilogue for this that wraps up any loose details I may have left out. I hope you liked this story, and in the words of one of the most badass ever, I hope you 'got it memorized'. Please review! And in your reviews, tell me if there is anything more you'd like to see in the epilogue, or any ideas you might have for a possible sequel.**

**Peace out!**


End file.
